Sakura Flowers
by Gabinos
Summary: A trabalho, Minos retorna à cidade onde cresceu. Sem poder tirar um certo pisciano da cabeça, ele ainda tem dificuldades para entender seu lugar e propósito no mundo. Fic de aniversário para Minos. Postada no Spirit em 25/03/2019, escrita em coautoria com @albapeixinho (Spirit)


**Postada em 25/03/2019 no Spirit, escrita em coautoria com albapeixinho**

** Sakura, a flor da cerejeira é um símbolo da Primavera, uma época de renovação e também um símbolo da brevidade da vida. Elas duram pouquíssimo. Após seu ápice, a flor dura por volta de duas semanas até começar a se despetalar.**

**Minos é norueguês, non é não?  
Então, nosso Minos nasceu na Noruega, mas filho de pais de origem japonesa. O motivo? O RPG de onde ele surgiu. Esse é o mesmo universo de outras sidefics que serão postadas aqui gradualmente, todas galhos lindos da fic-mãe, que está pra nascer.  
Observação: Quando Albafica fala sobre gueixas, ele apenas menciona vestimentas tidas como mais masculinas e algumas outras como mais femininas. A explicação sobre taikomochis e gueixas é bem simplificada, qualquer dúvida, posso explicar melhor.**

A tripulação do avião anunciava que a aterrissagem estava próxima. O vôo de quase 20 horas era muito cansativo para Minos. Teve tempo de reler sua apresentação duas vezes e dormir desconfortavelmente no tempo que lhe sobrava. Seu corpo doía e parecia que tudo contribuía para seu péssimo humor florescer. O café que haviam trazido estava quente demais, enquanto a torrada que havia pedido para o desjejum estava fria. Suspirou aliviado quando ouviu o anúncio, apesar de ainda incomodado com o informe meteorológico: 4ºC em Kyoto.

O inverno havia acabado há poucos dias, com celebrações por todo o país. Minos não chegaria a tempo para as festividades do_ Shunbun no Hi_ (ou dia do Equinócio da Primavera), mas tinha programado tudo para estar em cima da hora no maior auditório da Universidade de Kyoto, onde apresentaria uma palestra sobre Teatro e sua Importância para com Registros Históricos e depois seria mediador de uma roda de conversa sobre o tema.

Após pegar seus pertences, encontrou um funcionário da Universidade que o aguardava na saída. Naquele momento agradeceu pelo formalismo dos japoneses, que não o incomodariam com conversa fiada. Quando chegaram ao local, o mesmo funcionário se encarregou de levar a mala do palestrante para sua residência. Minos ainda precisava matar algum tempo, então procurou por seu gabinete, que usava raramente, já que seu trabalho ali era meramente ilustrativo. Manter seu emprego quase fictício era bom negócio. Tinha muitas vantagens em ser professor de uma prestigiosa instituição, lhe garantindo acesso a acervos raros e locais restritíssimos, vantagens das quais ele adorava abusar para entretenimento próprio. Serviu uma dose de sakê e ficou à janela, contemplando o pátio arborizado até ser chamado por um membro da organização do projeto.

O evento ocorreu exatamente como Minos imaginara. Quando aceitou participar daquela palestra tinha informado Albafica, em um tom mais debochado do que sério, explicando detalhadamente como tudo ocorreria: uma chatice sem fim, bajulação dos alunos e pesquisadores mais novos e alguns poucos participantes mais velhos fazendo comentários maldosos sobre a aparência e origem de Minos. Apesar da previsão certeira, uma coisa ele não previu: Albafica não estaria ali.

Além de ter que fazer alguma coisa pela Kyoto University de vez em quando, para não ficar em maus lençóis com os superiores do departamento, que aturavam sua ausência pela quantidade estúpida de pesquisas de alta qualidade que ele publicava anualmente em nome da Kyodai, quando confirmou sua participação como palestrante, Minos tinha feito uma programação interessante para desfrutar com, na época, seu Albie.

Chegaria uns dias antes do Shunbun no Hi, levando seu amado para as celebrações da chegada da Primavera. Visitariam todos os pontos turísticos, cartões postais e lugares badalados do país do Sol Nascente, mas também o mostraria seus refúgios, locais secretos e os que ele considerava os mais bonitos no Japão. Albafica nunca tinha visitado a Ásia e nutria uma curiosidade grande especialmente pelo país onde Minos cresceu, que começou após conhecer as origens do albino.

Porém tudo havia mudado. Não haveria passeio, muito menos motivos para ficar em Kyoto. Iria embora no dia seguinte, retornando à casa do irmão, onde agora cuidava de seu sobrinho durante a maior parte de seu tempo livre. Tinha voltado a escrever há pouco e Lune continuava em Amsterdam, trabalhando em mais uma pesquisa sob a orientação de Minos, que ainda era uma ruína do que o furacão Albafica tinha levado.

Quando tudo se deu por encerrado, ele foi direto para sua casa, no distrito de Higashiyama, um dos bairros da era imperial mais bem preservados em Kyoto. Olhava para as ruas sentindo um grande vazio. Sempre amou aquela cidade, tanto que desde que voltou a morar lá, só se ausentara por períodos curtos de tempos. Nessa última vez, entretanto, tinha ficado tanto tempo fora que sentia como se aquele fosse um lugar que não o recebesse mais, era apenas mais um visitante ali, não mais um morador.

Tinha se afastado de Kyoto logo após o acidente. Regressou cerca de 8 anos após o fatídico dia em que perdera os pais. Nesse tempo, morou por poucos meses em Atenas e mudou-se para a Itália, onde ficou desde o começo da graduação até obter o título de doutor em História, na Sapienza Universtà di Roma. Nunca se afastou da carreira do pai, não que precisasse se apoiar inteiramente nela para progredir na vida acadêmica, apenas sentia que era sua obrigação continuar o legado do Sr. Mikaze.

A casa de Minos foi comprada em muito mau estado e recuperada, com inspiração na casa tradicional onde crescera. Atrás dos altos muros e portões reforçados, também recuperados, escondia-se uma residência singela, com um caminho de pedra terminando em uma escada de madeira, que alcançava a larga varanda circundando a casa inteira. Era muito menor do que a casa dos pais: possuía uma cozinha da largura toda da construção, uma biblioteca grande, uma suíte grande(seu próprio quarto) e uma menor, para eventuais hóspedes e uma sala simples, com uma mesinha de centro rodeada de almofadas, algumas estantes com livros e uma decoração simples, tradicional e muito agradável.

Sua bagagem estava na varanda. Ele abriu a porta de correr e tirou os sapatos na parte rebaixada da entrada, deixando a mala onde estava mesmo. Tomou um banho rápido e se atirou na cama, desejando dormir logo em seguida e descansar do vôo, sabendo que repetiria a dose logo em seguida. Cobriu-se com o pesado edredom mas o sono não vinha. Se remexia no leito, procurando uma melhor posição mas não conseguia descansar. Pensava nos "e se" da vida. Ter voltado para casa sozinho, mesmo que por algumas horas fora um erro. Sua mente borbulhava pensando em como podia ter feito tudo diferente. "As coisas não mudam só porque você quer, Minos", repetia para si mesmo. Se ao menos tivesse trazido Lune com ele, poderia se distrair com outras coisas, mas dispensou a presença do amigo, alegando que logo estaria de volta e o outro norueguês devia dedicar seu tempo nos textos em que estavam trabalhando.

Irritado, jogou as cobertas no chão e foi procurar roupas adequadas para sair. Não nevava mais há algumas semanas e o tempo era seco. Se contentou com um casaco bem forrado por cima de suas costumeiras roupas pretas ocidentais, uma touca e um par de luvas apeluciadas por dentro, também escuras. Ao sair, fechou o casaco até o queixo, fazendo com que os longos cabelos brancos lhe cobrissem as orelhas. Andou alguns quarteirões, observando os turistas. Algumas mulheres ocidentais que passavam pela _Maiko Henshin experience_, transformadas em aprendizes de gueixas, acompanhadas das verdadeiras posavam para fotos, deslumbradas com a beleza das japonesas, tentando imitá-las, com pouco sucesso, para vídeos. Apesar de tudo, as garotas dali não demonstravam irritação com a falta de graça das turistas, apenas cumpriam seus papéis as entretendo.

Lembrou-se de quando Albafica descobriu que em Kyoto essa era uma coisa comum. O garoto achava que os japoneses tratariam ocidentais com desdém caso eles tentassem até mesmo experimentar vestimentas tradicionais e se surpreendeu ao saber da Maiko Henshin, a transformação em gueixa que muitos locais no Japão ofereciam. Ficou ainda mais atônito quando soube das origens masculinas das gueixas, os Taikomochis, fundamentais para o Senhor Feudal(daimyo) tal qual Lune era para Minos, ou seja, faziam de tudo. Quando a era de paz se instalou no Império, eles perderam algumas de suas principais funções: a de conselheiro de guerra e soldado do Daimyo. Suas atribuições se voltaram basicamente para o entretenimento, perdendo espaço para as gueixas em algumas décadas

"Quando você finalmente me levar para o Japão, vou querer experimentar os dois. Vou ser o seu gueixo e a sua gueixa. Vou dançar pra você entre as flores de cerejeira", ele sempre dizia quando o assunto vinha à tona. Enquanto essas lembranças acalentavam seu coração naquela tarde fria, a realidade o despedaçava. As flores de cerejeira mal começavam a brotar e não havia Albafica ali. Apenas uma quantidade terrível de recordações. Ele apressou o passo e finalmente chegou em seu destino: uma enorme propriedade bem cercada.

Anunciou sua presença pelo interfone e em seguida um senhor baixo, careca, vestido em roupas tradicionais abria o portão principal.

— Senhor Mikaze...nos perdoe. Não sabíamos da sua chegada ou teríamos deixado os portões abertos.

— Não tem problema, Markino. Foi minha culpa não ter avisado. Como vocês estão?

Markino era o apelido carinhoso dado pelos irmãos ao responsável pelos cuidados com a propriedade da família, o Senhor Makino, agora já na casa dos 50 anos e de aparência franzina. Ele seguiu lado a lado com Minos até a entrada da casa, pedindo por notícias do Mikaze mais velho, de maneira respeitosa. Quando pararam à porta, o historiador não quis entrar. Há anos sempre lutava contra a maldita porta e nunca tinha coragem para passar. Já lhe era penoso o suficiente estar dentro do terreno. Agradeceu Markino por ter cuidado não só da residência que era de seus pais, mas também de sua própria casa, a mantendo habitável durante sua ausência.

— Não faço mais do que minha obrigação, senhor. Aceita chá? Vamos providenciar uma refeição para o senhor.

— Aceito o chá. Mas não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou comer nada. E falo sério, está dispensado quando voltar.

O resto da família se aproximou para cumprimentar Minos. Mesmo quando ele estava em casa era raro que visitasse aquele lugar. A família de Markino habitava a casa dos empregados, no fundo do terreno, atrás do templo e mantinha tudo em perfeita ordem. O baixinho voltou logo em seguida com o jogo de chá, espantando os filhos que correram para dentro da casa que ocupavam. Minos pegou a bandeja e adiantou a despedida. Queria ficar sozinho ali até que tivesse vontade de outra coisa e simplesmente ir embora.

Andou pela varanda até os fundos da casa, largou os apetrechos da bebida quente no chão e sentou-se ali, com as pernas penduradas, balançando sobre o raso açude de águas cristalinas sobre o qual a casa estava construída. Apoiou seus cotovelos na barra horizontal do guarda-corpo e tentou esvaziar sua mente, enquanto olhava para as cerejeiras no fundo do enorme quintal.

Apesar da manhã ter sido fria, o sol começou a perder a vergonha, brilhando forte por entre as nuvens. Era a mistura perfeita: o vento gelado soprando em seu rosto e o calor da nossa estrela mais próxima consolando sua pele. Exatamente como no dia em que teve sua epifania, se dando conta de que a confusão toda em sua mente era a manifestação de seus sentimentos por Albafica. Todo o mal estar que sentia desde que conhecera o garoto tinha sido esclarecida quando o teve em seus braços, em um lugar extremamente frio, sendo banhado pelo Sol com o pisciano em seu colo, segurando os braços de Minos ao redor da sua cintura. Podia sentir o perfume de rosas que seus cabelos, loiros na época, exalavam.

Se tivesse o poder de voltar no tempo, depois de prevenir o acidente, ficaria preso naquele dia para sempre. Toda vez que o sol dormisse à oeste, ele voltaria para o momento em que ele surgiria à leste. Minos fechou os olhos e pode ouvir as risadas dos dois entre o barulho do mar chocando-se nas rochas. O calor em seu rosto era intensificado pelas mãos de Albafica sobre suas bochechas e a união de suas bocas. A única coisa doce que ele apreciava e não conseguia enjoar era o gosto do pisciano.

Minos adormeceu apoiado no guarda-corpo, com o rosto caído por cima de seus braços e as pontas dos cabelos balançando com o vento. Ouvia as risadas de seu sobrinho em seus sonhos. Procurou pelo garoto e o encontrou no gramado, no colo de sua mãe, que fazia cócegas no menino, assim como costumava fazer em seus filhos quando pequenos. Markino, atrapalhado, trazia suco para todos com um grande sorriso estampado em sua face. O carequinha adorava trabalhar ali e sempre foram raros os momentos em que os Senhores estavam em casa junto dos filhos. O casal era muito ocupado e quando podiam, arrastavam os dois para alguma viagem, mesmo que fosse a trabalho. Aquela casa sempre foi vazia.

Sobre um lençol no gramado, próximos à senhora Mikaze, o cunhado dormia de boca aberta, sendo cutucado pelo irmão de Minos sempre que roncava mais alto. Este, por sua vez, usava a barriga do marido de travesseiro enquanto lia um livro sobre formigas e sua organização social, assunto que sempre o fascinou. Enquanto estava parado ali, uma voz que há mais de uma década não ouvia, chamava por seu nome. Minos se virou e encontrou seu pai, sentado com Albafica no grande balanço de jardim, provavelmente lhe contando alguma história fantástica, pela expressão no rosto do pisciano.

— Minos, vai ficar parado aí com cara de idiota? Vem aproveitar o seu velhote antes que seus amigos cheguem.

— Que amigos? — O albino perguntou, ressabiado.

— Como assim que amigos, meu amor? Até parece que tem muita gente que te atura fora da sua família. — Alba andou até ele e o puxou para que sentasse no meio dos dois.

— Viu, Albafica. Eu fiz um bom trabalho com esses meninos. Vem gente de tudo que é canto só pra comer bolo e soprar as velinhas do meu caçula.

Minos abraçou o pisciano, ainda confuso sobre tudo o que acontecia ali. Seu pai pegou um pacote que guardava ao lado de seu corpo, o que parecia ser um livro embalado em papel de presente, o alcançando.

— Feliz aniversário, meu filho. Sinto saudades de você.

Quando estava prestes a abrir seu presente, seu corpo pendeu para o lado e ele despertou ao chocar-se contra o pilar de madeira. Esfregou os olhos e observou o quintal vazio, a grama castigada pelo inverno lutando para sobreviver e as flores nas cerejeiras estavam apenas começando a brotar, ao contrário das de seu sonho que já estavam abertas em todo seu esplendor. Minos serviu-se do chá que Markino lhe preparou enquanto analisava todo o cenário. Tudo ali estava quase sem vida.

Da última vez que havia visitado a casa onde crescera, não tinha notado isso. Para ele tudo estava como sempre fora, com os detalhes milimetricamente arranjados por Markino. Foi então que Minos teve outra realização.

Desde que fora embora de Kyoto pela primeira vez, o historiador se agarrava às lembranças. Fazia o possível para continuar sempre ali, perto do que lhe era importante, mas que infelizmente não existia. Repudiava laços com as pessoas, embora suas duas amizades e meia lhe amparassem quando sentia-se solitário. Era libertino, até conhecer a pessoa que lhe deu significado, que lhe tornou humano.

Finalmente entendia o irmão. Todas as vezes em que se encontravam, Minos sempre dizia "Kyoto. Também é responsabilidade sua" e sempre tinha como resposta "Eu não tenho mais nada no Japão a não ser um irmão tolo que não consegue se desprender das coisas. Minha vida agora é aqui e a sua também deveria ser".

Como de costume, se dirigiu até o templo, indo despedir-se de seus ancestrais, assim como foi educado quando criança. Dessa vez, porém, agradeceu seus pais, cujos restos mortais estavam ali, em discretas urnas que guardavam suas cinzas.

— Também sinto a falta de vocês. Obrigado por tudo.

Saiu dali sem olhar para trás. Caminhou até achar um ponto de táxi e foi direto para o aeroporto de Osaka. Procurou pelo primeiro vôo que saísse de lá, não importando o destino. Desse lugar iria como pudesse de volta para Amsterdam. Comprou o bilhete e enquanto esperava na sala de embarque, lembrou-se de Albafica, com um sorriso nos lábios, falando enquanto olhava para suas próprias mãos: "Você viaja bastante, não é? É que você tem jeito de quem não pertence a lugar nenhum…". Minos sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse tirar a voz do pisciano de dentro dela, mas sabia que ele não iria embora tão facilmente. Ouviu o chamado de embarque e prosseguiu, entregando seus documentos à moça da companhia aérea. Após conferir os dados, ela o olhou com um sorriso enorme.

— Feliz aniversário, senhor Mikaze. Tenha um ótimo vôo.

Minos agradeceu por entre os dentes, pegando seu passaporte de volta e entrando no túnel que levava à aeronave.


End file.
